The Truth Behind the Death
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: a myth i made for my mom on how my dad passed away -no, not the 'd' word, he didn't die, he passed into the next world. so really, there is no death in the world, only passing into another world.


**A while ago I had to write a myth for school. I didn't know what the myth should be about, and so my mom asked around on Face Book. Although I thought of one shortly after she posted the question, someone thought I should make a myth about my dad and how the cancer took hold of him and finally came to death. So I made one. I don't think it's that good, but everyone says it is. I changed some of the words (I took away the times I used my last name in here because I don't want anyone going all stalker-ish on me, so yeah)**

The trees sighed softly in the night outside the window where an ill man lay, fighting against an enemy that he could not see. Above him, twelve great immortals, the Olympians, Greek gods, sat and watched, arguing about what should be done about this.

"He fought for the country, and saved thousands of lives! Let him live a full lifetime with his family!" Poseidon, Lord of the Sea, EarthShaker, Bringer of Storms, and Father of Horses said.

"Not everyone who served the country can escape illness and death! Leave him as he is, and let him spend the remainder of his time with his family! Don't interfere!" Zeus, Lord of the Sky and King of the Gods, snapped.

"So you'll help your own kids and allow them to escape death and illness, allow them to become immortal, like Hercules, but then when someone ISN'T your kid, you let them lay there and suffer? If you're going to just allow him to suffer, then at least let me end his pain now, so he no longer has to feel pain, and no longer has to watch his family scramble in chaos, waiting for him to get better or to pass away." Hermes, God of Roads, Travelers, Shepherds, Thieves, Liars, Trickery, Messenger of Zeus, and Leader of the Dead to the Underworld, stated.

"No. let the mortals see if they can figure this out on their own. Im curious to know if they'll give up, or if they're more determined then we know." Hades, Lord of the underworld, argued.

"This is putting too much stress on his family and friends! You can't let him and his family suffer like this! I agree with Hermes! Either make him better, or let Hermes bring him to rest among the great heroes of old!" Hera, Goddess of Marriage, Family, and Queen of the Gods, said.

"We can't save every mortal who ever did anything good-"

"He didn't do something good! He did something great! He proved so much that the world doesn't realize, and he WILL change the future!" Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and warfare, interrupted.

"We can't challenge the Fates-"

"We're NOT challenging the Fates. Do you think it was fate that declared he would get cancer from burn pits in Iraq? The Fates only choose when someone dies. Clotho spins the thread, Lachesis represents the element of someone's life, and Atropos cuts the thread when it's someone's turn to die. which proves, the Fates don't choose _EVERYTHING_. We _can_ help him!" Hermes insisted. Being one who has lived among mortals and seen the war in the Middle East with his own eyes, he knew the horrors of it all, and for someone to become so deathly ill from the choices of his own government was unfair. About as unfair as Poseidon not allowing Odysseus to go home to his wife after the Fall of Troy.

"Silence. I refuse to hear any more of this. no one is to interfere without harsh punishment. Let the Fates handle this." Zeus ordered. But inside the minds of all the other Olympians, plans were forming to help this man and his family. They didn't care what the punishment was. they were immortal, and have seen things so terrible; most people would have died just looking at it.

Days went by, each of the gods doing something to help him. Hypnos sent him sleep, so he wouldn't be in as much pain and would rest; Aphrodite kept the love strong in the family; Apollo, God of Medicine and Music, sent ideas to the doctors who were trying to help him; Ares, God of War, helped in the war with against terrorists, leading America closer to winning the war; Artemis, goddess of the Hunt and Protector of young animals, sent a small, fluffy kitten to bring smiles to the stressed family; Athena sent her owls to watch over all the people who were helping; Demeter, Goddess of all vegetation, and her daughter, Persephone, Goddess of Springtime, made all the flowers sent bloom and give energy to the ill warrior; Dionysus, God of Wine, unable to do too much without being caught, kept the family from going mad; Hades decided to take the family off the list of being judged as most were, and instead gave them immediate entry to Elysium;

Hephaestus, God of Fire and Metal-working, helped while they worked on the Duster and made sure that before Death took hold of the man of house, that the car would run and he would hear the sound of the engine he built over three or five years; Hera helped in keeping the family together; Poseidon calmed the seas and made sure that the water the family and friends drank was clear and clean. But not even all that was enough to stop death. At the most, it only postponed it. At one point, it almost succeeded in taking him away, but the mortals were just as determined as the immortals were, and they stole him back from the embrace of Death.

"You shouldn't have done that." Hermes said to the fellow gods who were helping with keeping him alive.

"It was your idea to help him though." Persephone stated.

"I know. But we shouldn't play with death. If it's his time, it's his time. There's no getting rid of the cancer without offending the Fates now, so all you've done in increase his time of suffering." Hermes reasoned. No one could argue with that. It was true.

"Let's at least help him to survive through Christmas. His family has gone through enough. They shouldn't have to go to a funeral on Christmas." Hera sighed.

"After Christmas, I will lead him to Elysium. Then, we face the punishment."

3

Christmas came faster then they wanted, and the whole time they watched as the family and friends, and people who they don't even know, fought against the government, while trying to keeping the children's dad and mom's husband comfortable.

Hermes waited until he was told that the pain was too much now, and that he was ready to leave. He knew his family would live on and have much more to look forward to now. So that night, at 10:50 on December 28th, Hermes descended from Mount Olympus, and, with his caduceus gently touched his eyes, sending him into an endless sleep, and into the next world.

Forever out of pain and away from suffering he would live in comfort and watch over the family and friends he had left behind.

As for the punishment Zeus promised for anyone who dared to help, Hermes used his cunning mind to get everyone out if it.

"Is it really going against your orders if we helped the family, friends, and doctors who were trying to save The Warrior Of Two Enemies? I don't recall anyone directly interfering. We only sent answers and hints to the ones helping."

And from that day on, the Olympians continue to help the family and friends of the family, while The Warrior Of Two Enemies (as they had taken to call him) watched over his family and will continue to until the day they join him.

Their boon is life forever freed from toil.

No more the trouble Earth or the sea waters

With their strong hands,

Laboring for the food that does not satisfy.

But with the honored of the gods they live

A life where there are no more tears

Around those blessed isles soft sea winds breathe,

And flowers of gold are blazing on trees,

Upon the waters, too

-Hesiod


End file.
